


Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, teenverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carlos can’t sleep and hears noises in his kitchen. If couldn’t be Lila, but he doesn’t suspect a certain green haired, overweight DJ to he there instead.





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and this played out in my head. It played out a little differently, but here it is.

Carlos opened his eyes and turned over in his bed. He sighed after a few moments and sat up. He had been laying there for what felt like hours, but really it wasn’t all that late. On a normal Friday night, he’d be out with the Rulos twins. Tonight; however, he had stayed home with his mom. Lila wanted to do a little family night and he had felt a tiny bit guilty for not being home as often, what with being with Patrick his friends. Carlos got out of bed and stretched. He froze when he heard something rustle down the hall, in the kitchen. It couldn’t be his mom, she was never up late and she definitely was never in the kitchen this late. The redhead pushed his door open and tiptoed down the hall. His socked feet muffled the sound of him moving through the house. He noticed the light on in the kitchen and a shadow moving through it. Carlos’ heart was racing. Someone must have broken into their house. He grabbed for the fly swatted on the end table by the couch and prepped himself to attack. 

Carlos bolted into the kitchen, ready to to take down the intruder, but froze at the sight before him. 

Sure enough, his own Patrick Greenfeld stood at the open fridge, scratching his side. 

“Patrick?” Carlos asked, shaking his head and rubbing his eye. He had to he dreaming. Pat looked behind him and smiled. 

“Oh haha, hii Carlos, I uh, well hey” Green said nervously, pulling his flannel closed. 

“How did you get in here?” Carlos asked, setting the fly swatter down. Patrick shut the fridge door and played with the hem of his shirt. 

“Well uh, the front door was unlocked” Patrick said, shrugging as he shrunk in on himself a little. 

“So you just...walked in?” Carlos continued, noticing the familiar scent of fast food. He looked past Patrick and noticed the two bags in the counter. 

“Um, yeah” Patrick said awkwardly. Carlos chuckled and walked past Green, peaking into the bags. 

“You know if my mom came in here, she’d kill you” Carlos mentioned casually. He took a bag and started to walk out of the kitchen. 

“For what, just walking in or bringing this unhealthy junk into her home and to her son” Patrick joked as he grabbed his own bag and followed the tall drummer. Carlos smiled at him. 

“Both” Carlos laughed as the made the trek to his room. 

-

Carlos sat down at his desk and watched as Patrick sat on the boy’s floor, leaning up against his bed. 

“You’re gonna get crumbs all over my floor” Carlos mentioned playfully. Patrick rolled his eyes. 

“At least I’m not on your bed” Patrick said. 

“Thank you Green” Carlos laughed, seeing his boyfriend relax a little more. 

“So, what caused this midnight food run” Carlos asked, joining him on the floor. 

“What? Can’t I just bring my boyfriend food in the middle of the night?” Patrick asked, obviously trying to avoid something. Green hadn’t touched his food, unlike Carlos who had already dug in. Something was wrong. 

“Patrick-“ Carlos started, taking a fry and hold it up to his boyfriend’s lips. Green let him feed him the fry, knowing there was no way he could deny it. Carlos smiled at the little groan Green let slip. 

“What are you smiling at?” Green asked, noticing the classic grin. 

“You and the little noises you make” Carlos pointed out. 

“Look, I haven’t eaten all day, it tastes heavenly” Green let slip. He shut his mouth suddenly and looked away. Carlos frowned. 

“Green, why haven’t you eaten? You need to eat, you know that-“ Carlos started to scold. 

“I know Carlos but it’s not that easy” Pat said, pulling his knees to his chest the best he could. 

“Yes it is, Patrick. You just go and get something to eat. Or did you just forget again? Oh Pat, I’m sorry, I’ll text you tomorrow to remind-“ Carlos started as he went to set a reminder on his own phone. 

“I didn’t forget Carlos, I had no choice. Pink isn’t too happy with me right now” Patrick said quietly. Carlos frowned. 

“You could just leave her, you know” Carlos told him. Pat shook his head. 

“And go where, Carlos? I don’t have a family to go to” Patrick reminded Carlos coldly. Carlos frowned. 

“You could stay at Topa’s Abuela’s house, I’m sure Julio wouldn’t mind you staying with him and Francis for a little while. Doris has offered you a place at her house multiple times. You have options, Green, you know that” Carlos suggested. Patrick shook his head. 

“You could stay here. You are apart of my family” Carlos suggested further. He was only met by silence. 

“What was it this time, that made her upset?” Carlos asked. He hated her with a passion. If she truly cared about Green, she’d let him go. 

“My show shirt doesn’t fit right anymore. I’m on one of her infamous diets until it fits again” Patrick said sadly. Carlos huffed. 

“Just get a bigger show shirt” Carlos told him, feeding him another fry. 

“It’s not that simple, Carlos. She doesn’t want to be seen with someone like me” Patrick explained. Carlos smirked as he ate a fry before offering the next one to Green. 

“Like someone who is incredibly attractive and wonderful?” Carlos complimented. Green rolled his eyes, grinning a little. 

“No Carlos, like someone who eats a little too much a little frequently. I mean, let’s face it Carlos, I have let myself go a little” Patrick said, frowning a bit as he stretched his legs.It was a bit of an understatement. Patrick had gained a bit of weight but much if it was good. He was actually too skinny anyway. Carlos gently pushed Green onto his back and smiled has he held a fry to the boy’s mouth. 

“Carlos-“ Patrick started, his facing going red. 

“Well I think you could stand to let yourself go a little more” Carlos said quietly. Patrick bit his lip as he felt Carlos straddle his potbelly. 

-

Lila knocked on Carlos’ door. It was strange for her son to sleep this late. She cracked open the door and frowned at the sight. Carlos and Patrick were both asleep on the floor. Carlos was curled up on Patrick, he head resting on the other boy’s chest. Carlos was hugging the boy around his middle. The overweight teen had an arm around the redhead and another rested on the curve of his stomach. She went to say something to wake them but stopped. The smile on Carlos’ face was content and it warmed her heart to see him smile that genuinely in his sleep. She knew both of them had sleeping troubles and it was obvious they hadn’t done anything more than cuddling last night, Patrick was even still in his jeans from the night before. She shook her head and closed the door, deciding to let them be. She would scold them later, and make them eat a healthy lunch. She knew Patrick Greenfeld too well to not know the smell of the goodies he brings Carlos. 

Lila was just glad Carlos had found someone who makes him happy and that Patrick could finally take steps in leaving that Lady Pink. 


End file.
